The Death Of Rosemary
The Death Of Rosemary By: BlackswanWhiteswan (talk) 01:52, March 10, 2016 (UTC)BlackswanWhiteswan Prologue There is the night was a beautiful she-cat with russet fur that looked like a rose, a beautiful rose, she had the most beautiful forest green eyes, her name is Rosemary, beside her was a white tom with a one red eye and a one blue eye his name is Coldstar. "I love you Coldstar" said Rosemary "Oh I love you too, my beautiful rose, my Rosemary" he purred and licked her head as he entwined his tail with hers. Rosemary is the mate of Coldstar and not just his mate but his deputy, Rosemary was with Coldstar through the worst and bad and she loved him with all her heart. Rosemary thought of something suddenly and turned to her mate. "I almost forgot" she giggled "I'm expecting your kits!" she smiled up at him her forest green eyes sparkled. Coldstar's one red eye and one blue eye sparkled "Really!" he asked with a purr 'That's Great!" he smiled happily "I'm going to be the best father in the clan!" he yelled. Rosemary giggled and smiled up at him "I know you will" she giggled "Hey! I'm going to be the best mother in the clan!!" she yelled with a tease. Coldstar purred and pulled her closer to him "yes you will be" he said licking her nose. The Birth Of The Kits Rosemary was curled around three daughters, one was black as night, the other was a perfect russet fur the color of a rose just like Rosemary, the last one was a white she-cat with a russet paw and a black ear. Rosemary looked up and saw her mate, Coldstar walk into the nursery his eyes widen and sparkeld with love for her and the kits. "What should we name them?" she asked Coldstar looked down at the russet she-cat first "Redkit" he whispered. Rosemary purred happily "I love it, how about Black-kit" she said pointing at the black she-cat. Coldstar nodded nad turned to look at the last kitten. "How about Rosekit" he asked looking at his mate."I love it" she purred "Our little roses" she giggled. Coldstar purred "Our little roses" he smiled and curled around his mate as she fell asleep Rosemary purred and closed her eyes and fell asleep Battle''' ''' Rosemary was watching her kits out in the clearing they were now 3 moons old and soon would be apprentices when they reached there 6 moon. "Rosekit!" she said as she saw her little rose kit (the runt of the litter) slip in fall over her tail. "Are you okay?" she asked as she raced over to her "I'm okay Mama!" she giggled softly and looked at her with her one red eye and blue eye "She's fine" said Black-kit, her mother with stunning big blue eyes. Redkit nodded "She's alright", her big forest green eyes sparkled with happiness. Rosemary purred "Okay honey" she purred and licked each of there little heads, suddenly Riverclan burst into the clearing. "RIVERCLAN ATTACK" screeched the leader of Riverclan, Pebblestar Rosemary's forest green eyes widen, she grabbed Rosekit, Redkit and Black-kit with her teeth and ran to the nursery "Tigerlily!" she yelled as she got into the nursery, she looked at the orangeish she-cat with black stripes and the big yellow eyes, Tigerlily is the best friend of Rosemary, Tigerlily is the mate of Darkshade and her kits are, Featherkit, Spiderkit, Riverkit, Applekit. "Watch Rosekit, Redkit and Black-kit for me" she said as she set them down. Redkit looked at her mother "Mama" she cried "Dont go" "I have too honey" she whispered licking each of there heads "I will be back" she said. "You promise" said Rosekit "I promise" she said, she looked at Tigerlily "Will you watch them?" she asked Tigerlily smiled "Always" Rosemary smiled at her best friend and ran out into the clearing, she looked around the clearing she saw her mate fighting Riverclan's leader,suddenly a brown tom jumped on her, Rosemary hissed and clawed at him. The battle lasted for a long time until Rosemary saw her mate was pinned down by the leader Pebblestar, she saw him raised his claw, Rosemary knew at the moment he was going to am for her mates' throat. She screamed and jumped in front of him and her mate and took the blow. Suddenly she felt pain in her neck, she saw blood pooling around her as she fell to the ground. "Riverclan RETREAT!" yelled Pebblestar "Rosemary!" screamed Coldstar as she saw him run to her. "Dont go! Please I need you, our kits need you" he cried as tears ran down his face. Rosemary smiled up at him as she knew it was her time, she saw her friends and family around her, but she knew she had to tell her mate something before she ran out of breath. "I know" she purred at him "I love you Coldstar" she whispered "Look after our kits" she whispered "Wait for me?" Coldstar askedRosemary purred "Always" She said and her eyes clouded over, Rosemary looked around the Starclan cats and knew she was home, and promised to wait for Coldstar forever.